Aegislash (Pokémon)
|} |evde2=0 |evsa2=1 |evsd2=0 |expyield=234 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=45 |body=05 |pokefordex=aegislash |generation=6 |friendship=70 }} Aegislash (Japanese: ギルガルド Gillgard) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from when exposed to a Dusk Stone. It is the final form of . Aegislash has the ability to change forms during battle, depending on the moves it is using. Biology Aegislash's body resembles a golden sword with the blade pointing downwards. The edge of the blade is white and somewhat serrated near the tip. Its single eye, which is purple with a white, linear pupil, sits where the blade meets the hilt, where it is surrounded by black coloration. The handle is thick at its base, tapers as it progresses to the end, and is striated. Two cloth-like arms emerge from the sides of the hilt. Each arm is primarily black and ends in lavender, transitioned by a slight whorl between the two colors. It carries an ornate shield in at least one of its arms, usually the left arm. Aegislash is capable of in the middle of battle, depending on what moves it uses. It carries out offensive moves in its Blade Forme, in which it carries its shield in its left arm and exposes its blade, which it uses to slash its opponents. Defensive moves are performed in its Shield Forme, in which it holds its shield up in front of its blade, with both of its arms crossed behind the shield. It is said to be able to detect the innate qualities of leadership; legend has it that whoever Aegislash recognizes as a worthy leader is destined to become king. Indeed, this Pokémon has attended and served generations of kings. It is also known to use its spectral power to manipulate people and Pokémon alike. Aegislash is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Aegislash debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Argus Steel. It was his main Pokémon, often used by him for transportation. Aegislash made its main series debut in Valuable Experience for All!, under the ownership of Sawyer. It was revealed to have evolved from a sometime before the episode. Minor appearances An Aegislash appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Celosia of Team Flare owns an Aegislash, which she used in conjunction with her to possess in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, which it was in her Shield Forme. She later battled against Korrina's Lucario in both her Shield and Blade Forme in Lucky Lucario Was Here. Later she was used to possess numerous s and later possessed the Vaniville Town residents before they escaped. During the final battle in Xerneas Gives, after 's Kitty defeated Celosia's , Aegislash attempted to attack them only to be defeated by Korrina's Lucario, knocking both it and its trainer out. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Aegislash appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: An Aegislash in Noe Town has the name Gilbrand, a reference to a shield and sword. Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 4}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 207 Marron Trail: Stage 680}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 06 (Shield Form only)}} |} |} In events |2014 World Championships Aegislash|All|United States|50|August 16 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2014 World Championships Aegislash}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Shield Forme Blade Forme Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=680 |name2=Doublade |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ghost |evo2= |no3=681 |name3=Aegislash |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Ghost }} |sprite2=681Aegislash-Blade |forme2=Blade Forme |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ghost |loc2= }} Sprites Trivia * Shield Forme Aegislash has the highest base stat of all Pokémon, is tied with for the highest base of all Ghost type Pokémon, and is tied with and for the highest base Special Defense stat of all Steel type Pokémon. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Aegislash and its . * Aegislash, along with its , were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART Origin Aegislash appears to be based on a possessed sword and shield. Its disposition to sense an owner's potential as leaders and kings, seems to draw inspiration from the ideas of mythical swords of European legend, chiefly Excalibur. Name origin Aegislash is a combination of ( 's shield in Greek mythology) and slash. Gillgard may be a combination of or gild (to cover with a layer of gold), 斬る kiru (to slay with a blade) or kill, and guard. In other languages , kill, and guard |fr=Exagide|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Aegislash|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Durengard|demeaning=From and |it=Aegislash|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=킬가르도 Kilgareudo|komeaning=From , Gilgamesh, guard, , and |zh_yue=堅盾劍怪 Gīntéuhngimgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |zh_cmn=堅盾劍怪 / 坚盾剑怪 Jiāndùnjiànguài|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |hi=एगीस्लाश Aegislash|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Иджислаш Idzhislash|rumeaning=From English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon whose EV yield changed de:Durengard es:Aegislash fr:Exagide it:Aegislash ja:ギルガルド zh:坚盾剑怪